


Home (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader wakes up in the middle of the night to find Bucky has had another nightmare, she knows what to say to calm him down





	Home (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic uploaded onto here, I hope you all like it

You woke up and immediately felt for the body that was meant to be beside you. Frowning when all you felt was cold sheets, before turning to the side to turn on the lamp. Just as you were about to flip the switch, you saw a figure leaning against the balcony rail.  
Letting out a long breath and grabbing Bucky’s t-shirt from the floor, you pulled it on over your messy hair, then got out of bed and padded softly to the glass double doors that lead to the balcony, pushing away the white curtains slowly. For a moment you stood there and watched him, his arms rested on the rail, his flesh hand holding the side of his head.  
He had another nightmare, you thought while watching him. You opened the balcony doors-he didn’t even flinch at the sound-and walked to his side. You copied his stance, looking over to watch the city lights from the tower. Neither of you spoke, as you knew that he just needed to know you were there, any words that could be said had already been said many times before. All you had to do was wait for him to speak first.   
You stood by each other for a while, just breathing and watching. You stood close enough for Bucky’s t-shirt to brush over his flesh arm, but didn’t directly make contact. Not yet.  
Bucky’s chin length hair flutter in the light breeze, his eyes stayed fixated on the buildings in front of him. He was grateful that you didn’t speak or move or leave. He was grateful just knowing that you were beside him, thinking about him. After a while of comfortable silence, he knew that he was ready to talk.  
“I, uh, I saw you die.” He began, but paused, moving slightly closer to you. “They took you from me, actually pulled you out of my arms. You were screaming for me, I couldn’t get to you.” Bucky dropped his head into his hands and tried to prevent tears from going to his eyes. “I tried to get to you, but they just dragged you away and then I heard a gunshot…that’s when I woke up.” He glanced to the side to look at you. His eyes travelled from your (h/c) hair to look at your form in his shirt, way too big for you. “I can’t lose you.” He looked back up to watch your expression, which seemed devoid of anything.  
You sighed and pushed a hand through your hair, turning your head to look at him. “I’m not going anywhere.” You said and slid your hand over his left one, feeling the cool metal on your warm skin. “I know you’ll always protect me and I…will always protect you.”  
“Is it enough?”  
“Yes. It is more than enough because I believe in you and I know that if anything happened to me, you would be right out there searching for me. And because of that, I will never lose hope in you.” You dragged your hand up his metal arm, over his scarred shoulder and up his neck to rest your palm on his cheek. You used your thumb to wipe away a tear and smiled at him. “I feel safe when I’m with you.” You whispered. “Do you know why?”  
Bucky brought up his metal hand and covered yours over his cheek, he let himself smile slightly down at you, his eyes brimming with the love he felt for you. “Why?” He whispered back.  
“Because you’re my home.”


End file.
